


Apologise to Vodka

by naasad



Series: Vodka 'verse [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Enjolras is not good at this.OR: Vodka has somehow adopted Combeferre's patented Unimpressed Death Stare™.





	Apologise to Vodka

After the debacle at the Musain, Grantaire really just wanted to sleep for a week. Chetta and Boss were understanding and left him alone for the most part, but Joly was hovering, and snapping at him never did any good. Whoever said Courf had the best puppy dog eyes was a lying liar who lies.

He’d been fielding Joly’s ‘inquiries’ for the past three days, so when someone knocked on his bedroom door, he didn’t hesitate to yell “Fuck off!” before burying his head underneath the covers.

Vodka nudged him with her nose, looking honest-to-god disproving.

Grantaire groaned and stood, throwing open the door, and then deflating immediately. “Enjolras.”

Enjolras fiddled sheepishly with the sketchbook in his hands. “You left this at the Musain. I’m sorry.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. “Sorry for what? Always assuming the worst of me? Being a dick in general?”

“I don’t-ʺ

“You fucking do and you know it.”

Enjolras sighed. “It’s none of my business what you do with your health, but you are my friend and I get concerned. I’ll try to express that better.” He handed over the sketchbook and left.

Grantaire watched, then turned to Vodka. “Did he just say we’re friends?”


End file.
